Patent Document 1 discloses that, in a vehicle driving device provided with a left motor generator connected to a left wheel and a right motor generator connected to a right wheel, one of the motor generators is operated as an electric motor and the other motor generator is simultaneously operated as a generator in accordance with steering, thus enabling effective utilization of electric power and a reduction in battery capacity.
Patent Document 2 discloses that, in a vehicle driving device provided with a motor generator for driving right and left rear wheels independently, torques for the right and left rear wheels are outputted in order to satisfy driver's driving requirements and produce an optimal yawing moment for traveling of a vehicle under any battery charging conditions.